sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyctimene Floros
, and ;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives ='Damasen Floros' - son, deceased;??? Floros - husband |Affiliations =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends = |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation = |Skills =Skilled w/ dagger |Abilities =High intelligence;Capable swimmer |Powers =Hydrokinesis;Psychokinetic powers;Clairvoyance;Third Eye - Genetic Ability |Weaponry =Dagger }} Once a humble psychic who offered advice and wisdom to those who sought her out, is now forced to serve Lord Callisto Montiglaire as his clairvoyant and a possible tool to help him find the Oceanic Orb. Physical Description A fairly slim angler fish who stands at average Mobian height, Nyctimene has a fairly short snout with two small fangs jutting out from her lower jaw, long, flowing fins on either side of her head, a dorsal fin going down her back, and a medium-length fin as her tail. She also has a long, thin structure coming from her forehead, the tip of which is a bio-luminescent, bulb-like formation; this bulb serves to amplify her psychic powers. Her scales are primarily in color, with a throat and chest, and tips to her fins. Her hair, which is fairly long and messy, is in color, and has many bands in it. Her eyes are also in color. History Childhood Psychic Service Capture and Loss Abilities Despite being a powerful psychokinetic, Nyctimene has relatively little combat experience, and is quite frail, with poor physical strength. She is primarily a ranged combatant, warding off enemies with her psychic abilities, Water-Element techniques, and status moves. She often prefers to not fight, instead keeping herself out of the fray if at all possible. She will only fight if she absolutely needs to defend herself; she carries a small dagger for extra protection, and is fairly knowledgeable on how to wield it. She also has needle-sharp teeth, and can deliver a nasty bite. Genetic Ability: Third Eye A Genetic Ability that that the entire Floros family shares, it is primarily centered around the bio-luminescent bulb at the end of her dorsal ray. This Ability not only amplifies her powers, but also allows her to see through visual illusions, such as those caused by the ability Double Team. It also makes her practically immune to anything that can alter her state of mind. Resistances Nyctimene is resistant to the Elements of Water, Fire and Ice. She is also resistant to Soul energy, and is nigh immune to anything that can alter her state of mind. Weaknesses Nyctimene is weak to the Elements of Electricity and Nature. She is also weak to Chaos energy, and is physically frail. Friends and Foes Friends Allies Rivals Enemies *'Lord Callisto Montiglaire' - Personality Nyctimene used to be a peaceful and calm-minded person who was happy to help people with their problems, and offer them wisdom and advice. Ever since the loss of her child at the hands of Lord Callisto Montiglaire, however, she became bitter and withdrawn, and often keeps to herself, only showing herself if it's necessary. She has a vicious hatred for the warlord, and knows the only reason he keeps her alive is to use her psychic abilities. Likes Dislikes Biggest Fears Quotes Notes/Trivia Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Angler Fish Category:Psychics Category:Psychokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Weapon Users:Dagger Category:Weapon Users Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Aquatic Species Category:Kinetics Category:Mothers Category:Fleet of the Black Abyss